GOT Simulation: One Season
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Adam, Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe decide to play the first season of the Game of Thrones simulation following the TV show plot, but cannot use their old characters from when the first three played to make it harder. Short, light hearted and nonsensical.


Adam, Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe entered the GOT simulation based on the TV show. Unlike before, Grace and Zoe were newbies where Adam had previously played Cersei and Tywin, Clara played Daenerys and Cersei, and Max had played Joffrey.

None of them could play characters they had played before so they had to pick new ones.

"Clara," Adam suggested, as she looked at him. "Let's try to kill Joffrey early."

"How?" Clara frowned, as Max's face lit up and Zoe folded her arms to listen and Grace chewed her lip picking options to play.

"If Grace goes Sansa and Zoe goes Arya, around the time Joffrey finds Arya fighting Mycah at the lake, Zoe kills Joffrey and uses Nymeria to make it look like an accident," Adam replied. "Kill him with the stick so it looks like Mycah accidentally killed Joffrey and then use Nymeria to kill Mycah so he can't out us."

"Yeah," Clara said, realisation dawning on her as Zoe nodded approvingly, Max agreed within the deepest shells of his human complex and Grace was humming to herself, tuning out to the murder her friends were planning as long as she didn't have to pick up the sword.

"Ok!" Grace announced suddenly. "I'll be Sansa then."

"I'll be Myrcella," Clara decided. "One day she'll marry Robb."

"What about me?" Max looked at the options, not wanting to be fat Robert. "I could go Tommen - "

"No, cos then you'll have to marry Grace," Clara pointed out to Zoe's ire.

"Ramsay?" Max suggested, choosing people like he was. "Theon?"

"Gregor," Adam interrupted. "You'll like him."

"Yeah!" Max cheered. "He's the strongest guy in the game."

"Oh wait," Adam frowned. "I don't think he gets much show time."

"So?" Max didn't care. "I'll just fuck some babes and cut down enemies."

"You should be Sandor," Clara pointed. "He's still strong and he has a reason to hang around Joffrey and everyone else."

"Then I'd have a burned face!" Max shouted but neither Clara nor Zoe cared. "And I'd be weak."

"Weak?" Clara scoffed. "He's a pretty good knight. Weaker than his brother, though."

"Fine," Max shrugged. "I'll be the Hound."

"You could find Joffrey just as Zoe kills him," Clara pondered. "That way Nymeria doesn't cut down Mycah but you still can. You were late to save Joffrey cos he didn't want you following him but you silence Mycah anyway and it's another vote in our favour, from the Lannister side, too."

"Who should I be?" Adam wondered, since if Joffrey would be killed, the realm likely wouldn't go to war. "I can't be Tywin… "

"You can be Jaime," Clara pointed out. "You can help keep Cersei under control."

"OK," Adam nodded. "That's a good idea - "

"I know," Clara replied. "That's cos I thought of it."

"I'll kill Joffrey easy," Zoe said with the darkest hint of malevolence.

"Yeah," Max approved. "I want him dead."

"Good," Aemon interrupted them all. "You will begin at the events of the first season. Begin!" Aemon raised his hands as all fell into the blue…

 **EPISODE 1**

Adam/JAIME

Adam stood overlooking the sept where Jon Arryn was interred. He had no looking glass with which to view himself but could feel the long blonde hair and see the white cloak hitched to the white armor he wore. His build was strong and dextrous and unsheathing the sword at his waist he could feel the welled up energy in his limbs, past memories that were Jaime's and not his own of cutting through lesser men like cheese with ease.

"Cersei," Adam walked up to his twin sister, who turned to him as beautiful and golden as he had always liked her on the show, who had an irked look on her face as she turned to Jon who had painted stones placed on his eyes.

"What if he knew?" Cersei looked worried. "What if he told someone?"

"It'll be fine," Adam felt awkward touching her as he placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away for her fears of being found out were rooted in this physical touch.

"You should be Hand of the King," Cersei turned to him once more.

"I wish," Adam's eyes flashed, as green as emeralds. "Will he take me on?"

"He should," Cersei replied, affronted as she turned to leave. "Instead he is heading north."

Zoe/ARYA

"Practise your needlework, Arya," Septa Mordane shushed her.

"I am," Zoe grunted, hearing Bran practice with the bow while the girls in the room were silent, their heads bowed to their work. "Why can't I leave?"

"You know why," Septa Mordane shook her head. "You must focus, child."

Grace/SANSA

"Come on, Z - Arya," Grace caught herself in time, beautiful with red hair as Sansa. "I'll show you."

"Alright," Zoe grudgingly acknowledged. "Show me how, then, little miss perfect."

Adam/JAIME

"Come, Myrcella," Jaime heard Cersei say as his saddled horse was led towards him by his squire and he mounted, watching as Clara/Myrcella glanced only once at Adam - her father/uncle - before climbing into the wheelhouse beside her mother.

Grace/SANSA

"Cool!" Grace exclaimed as she petted the direwolf pup among the litter given to her brothers and sisters. "I'll name mine Lady too!"

"I guess mine can be Nymeria," Zoe sighed. "Probably wonder why I called mine Konoko otherwise."

Adam/JAIME

Adam rode into Winterfell as part of the king's party, following in line with Cersei's wheelhouse and King Robert, fat on his horse following not soon after. He saw Grace/Sansa who was shy like her counterpart and Zoe/Arya who was steadily more impatient, chewing on her lip like Arya as Cersei stepped out of the wheelhouse, followed by Clara/Myrcella who remained silent beside chubby cheeked Tommen.

Grace/SANSA

Grace saw Joffrey riding in on his palfrey and glanced away nervously for the plan she had in store for him, or more likely that her friends planned to do him in.

* * *

"There you are," Catelyn finished brushing Grace's hair. "How pretty you look, daughter of mine."

"Thanks," Grace blushed, rising to follow Catelyn out to the feast.

* * *

"Sansa," Grace turned to see her mother beckoning and approached the high table where Catelyn sat beside the queen. "Your Grace, this is my daughter."

"Oh, hello," Grace curtsied, not quite as naive as Sansa, but quite vague with that far off smile pasted to hide a troubled past.

"Hello, little dove," Cersei frowned slightly as Grace straightened and tried to be social. "What a pretty dress you're wearing."

"Um, I made it myself," Grace smiled, all exuberance.

"Have you bled yet?" Cersei asked, as Grace paused.

"Well no," Grace admitted, glancing to Catelyn.

"She will soon," Catelyn advised the queen.

"Plenty of time for that," Cersei dithered, not wanting to further broach the subject. "You will do well in the capital, all that sunshine to keep your skin from going pale."

Grace exchanged glances with Joffrey, who if she didn't know his latent cruelty he was sort of the type of guy she would date in real life, but she offered a smile trained in years of keeping men off her back and curtsied once more before returning to her seat.

Zoe/ARYA

Zoe was mature for her age but playing such a young girl beneath her eyes she darkened to see Joffrey watching Grace and looked forward for the time to come. In truth she was most like Catelyn: like a mother hen who wanted only the best for her brood.

Max/SANDOR

"Well, are you going hunting?" Tyrion asked wryly.

"Maybe," Max admitted, his voice raspy as Sandor Clegane. It was weird feeling the burned side of his face. "You gonna fuck some whores?"

"Of course," Tyrion raised his goblet of wine and took a deep drink, though he hated that word. "What else is there?"

Adam/JAIME

"Robert has left for the hunt," Cersei's skirts swished as she approached Adam, who noticeably gulped as she took him by the hand and led him towards the tower where they were to otherwise fuck hidden from all but Bran in due course.

"No," Adam shook his head, prying his hand from Cersei's who became a mask of rage. "We cannot risk it - "

"We can," Cersei's eyes were slits, not used to being rejected as she stalked away, furious than ever that she had missed this time of privacy while Adam sighed in relief, to have saved Bran from his fate.

 **EPISODE 2**

Max/SANDOR

"Uncle," Joffrey noted with distaste. "You've finally emerged from your true home."

"How much did I drink?" Tyrion held his head, as he woke up in the kennels.

"Enough," Max rasped, for he had happily joined Tyrion but held his liquor better.

"You, dog," Joffrey poked him in the chest. "You should know better. Come."

"Ah, my nephew," Tyrion smirked as Joffrey walked off.

"Yeah, he's a little cunt," Max whispered as Tyrion's eyes flew open in surprise.

"I'd advise you not to say that around my sweet sister," Tyrion was unnerved as Max laughed and walked off after Joffrey as Tyrion frowned to watch him go.

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Ah, breakfast," Tyrion rattled off his orders to the cook as he settled himself opposite his sister Cersei who stared with distaste while Tommen clapped playfully and Adam/Jaime sat some distance from Cersei who still seethed with resentment at being rejected.

Adam/JAIME

"Jon," Adam saw Jon Snow collecting Needle from Mikken the blacksmith. "Good to meet you."

"To meet me?" Jon puzzled, thinking this a joke. "You are a knight."

"And the Kingslayer, no less," Adam replied. "I have heard you are good with a sword. I wish you well at the Wall."

Zoe/ARYA

"Here," Jon offered Zoe the sword which she nodded at as she took.

"Thanks," Zoe could see why Clara liked Jon as a sensitive soul.

"You're different," Jon observed.

"Nope," Zoe turned to him, suddenly fierce. "It's time to stop being a little girl."

"Who, you or me?" Jon chuckled but Zoe was not more forthcoming.

Grace/SANSA

"Come on, Lady," Grace suggested, walking through the throngs of people at the inn at the crossroads when she bumped suddenly into Ser Ilyn Payne, gaping soundlessly at her.

"Get away from her," Max/Sandor growled as Ser Ilyn stalked off.

"Dog," Joffrey called, striding up. "I'm taking Sansa for a walk. Leave us be."

Grace trembled a little as she followed Joffrey into the forest, having long since discussed the plan but worried she would foil it for her friends.

"Don't fear, nobody will attack us while I'm here," Joffrey lay a hand on the sword sheathed at his side. "Here, try some."

Grace drank gratefully of the wineskin, finding it much different than the wine she was used to drinking on nights alone in real life but glad for some liquid courage nonetheless.

Zoe/ARYA

"Come on," Zoe raised the wooden sword, clashing with Mycah's wobbly chins who knew no boundary as she counted down to the moment she knew his life would end.

"You!" Joffrey's voice called from the trees where he emerged with Grace/Sansa beside him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Fighting, what does it look like," Zoe was surly.

"Don't speak back to me," Joffrey warned. "You, boy. Pick up your sword."

"Me, m'lord?" Mycah stumbled, dropping his wooden sword in fright as Arya glanced to Sansa who averted her gaze. "It's not a real - "

"I don't care," Joffrey spat, drawing his steel. "And I'm not a lord. I said, pick up your sword!"

Zoe whirled and knocked Joffrey flat on his face with her wooden sword, his muffled cry of shock suddenly thudded like his body as he lay on the ground quite comatose. The blunt force of the instrument left a drizzle of blood and a purpling bruise as Zoe knelt to feel Joffrey's pulse.

"He's gone," Zoe announced, turning to Mycah as Grace felt sick.

"Wha - why'd you - " Mycah tripped over his own feet. "He's dead!"

"Yes," Zoe replied, hearing hooves and going tight as she saw Max/Sandor rearing his horse to see the tableau spread out before him.

"Hey, you killed the king," Max accused Mycah.

"N-no, she hit him!" Mycah pointed to Arya who had now drawn Needle.

"Nah, I think you did it," Max stabbed Mycah through the gut and lumped the body over his horse alongside Joffrey's corpse. "C'mon. Let's tell the queen."

"You sound too happy about that," Arya replied. "I can guarantee you she won't be."

"Duh," Max whirled on his horse while Arya helped Sansa follow.

Adam/JAIME

"No," Cersei shook with rage, as she stood with a devastated Robert while stone-faced Clara/Myrcella hugged weeping Tommen. "I want the Hound dead!"

"It was an accident," guilt welled up in Robert's gut for he had not wholly liked the boy but justice had been done. "Joffrey ordered him not to follow, it was good chance at all Clegane had followed him anyway."

"Not soon enough," Cersei fumed, the first of her fears regarding the prophecy coming true. "I want him to pay!"

"Bring in the girls," Robert ordered.

Zoe/ARYA

Zoe was quite as grim as she usually was, glancing to Clara/Myrcella who was all golden hair and petite as a cherub then to Adam/Jaime who was trying to coax Cersei out of her furious melancholy but to no avail.

"You, child," Robert pointed to Arya. "You were sparring with the butcher's boy, correct?"

"Yeap," Zoe nodded, sparing a glance to the queen whose brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Joffrey forced Mycah to battle him but he landed a hit with his wooden sword."

"You expect me to believe your lies?" Cersei was beautiful even in her fury as Adam tried to hold her back. "How do we not know it was not you who did it?"

"She's a slip of a girl," Robert growled.

"If the butcher's boy can make an accident, why not her?" Cersei regarded Zoe with a luminous gaze. "I've seen her at Winterfell, she's quite the hit with the sword."

Fear crawled in Zoe's insides for Cersei had made a point.

"We have the other girl," Robert beckoned Grace/Sansa forward. "Since it seems you will not accept the Hound's version of events seeing as he arrived too late for your concern."

"Yes," Cersei seethed.

"Tell it to me true, and remember it is a great crime to lie to a king," Robert told Grace.

Grace stumbled, her counterpart's emotions bursting to the fore in a torrent of tears.

"You've startled her," Eddard stepped forward. "Robert, this is enough - "

"Stay out of this, Lord Stark," Cersei warned. "Say it!"

"It was the boy," Grace was weepy eyed as Cersei simmered. "But it was an accident!"

"That's all I need to know," Robert lifted a hand. "The girls can go - "

"Your son, your heir lies dead and you do nothing?" Cersei was enraged.

"It was an accident, no foul play," Robert turned on her. "What would you have me do?"

"The girls should've protected Joff," Cersei rounded on Grace who burst into tears once more and Zoe who was intimidated despite herself. "I still want the Hound dead. If he can't protect Joffrey what use is he to Tommen?"

As Cersei swept out and Robert did too, so did the room thin of Lannister men who glared.

"Arya child," Ned turned her. "It is best you return to Winterfell. The queen is displeased."

"Good," Zoe replied, soon safely in the envoy of Jory who meant to see her safely back home.

Max/SANDOR

"What's gonna happen?" Max asked.

"The queen wants you gone," Adam/Jaime averted his eyes. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be," Max saddled his horse and mounted it. "This way I get to sleep around and do things my way."

"Please be careful," Adam called after him as Max rode towards the horizon.

 **EPISODE 3**

Adam/JAIME

"Lord Stark," Jaime nodded to Ned as he stood in front of the Iron Throne. "It is good to have you here as Hand - "

"Save it," Ned cut him off, glancing snidely at his barely scratched armor. "I have no need to hear from a man who has no honor."

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Mother, will I be king someday?" eight year old Tommen glanced up at his mother while Clara sat nearby, watching Cersei dress Tommen as befit the crown prince.

"Yes," Cersei was loving but held it in even as she did so. "With your brother gone… "

"Is Tommen going to marry Sansa now that Joffrey's gone?" Clara asked, uncharacteristically bold even for Myrcella.

"Yes," Cersei said softly, surprised somewhat. "The betrothal is to go ahead. The little dove will get her moment in the sun."

"What about me?" Clara asked. "Who will I marry?"

"Nobody, if I have my way," Cersei peered at Myrcella, moving forward and stroking her hair. "Why would you worry about such things? You are far too young to be interested in boys. What have people been saying?"

"Nothing," Clara held her tongue. She didn't need boys, but did realise that she had autonomy as a princess looked after by a crazy mother with Lannister gold at her disposal.

Grace/SANSA

"I know you mustn't be feeling well," Ned told Grace. "But it is to Prince Tommen who you will now be betrothed, on the king's orders."

"OK," Grace nodded and sniffed, for she wouldn't be expected to kiss the boy till he was old enough to marry and hopefully more handsome then but then anybody was better than vile Joffrey.

Adam/JAIME

"You haven't come to my chambers," Cersei noted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Jaime shrugged.

"We are not found out," Cersei lay her hand upon Jaime's. "Let us make another son…"

"No," Jaime snatched his hand back, breathing in her perfume. "Do you not grieve for him as I do?"

"You do not grieve for him," Cersei watched Adam squirm. "You forget we came out of our mother's womb together. You would rather not touch me, is all."

"I would not risk it," Adam hesitated.

"I have thought about it," Cersei surmised. "The butcher's boy. What drove him to kill my son."

"An accident!" Adam blurted out. "What else could it be?"

"An accident," Cersei considered. "Who could have arranged such a thing?"

"I don't know," Adam was nonplussed. "Nobody would dare - "

"Tyrion was squabbling with Joffrey before the hunt," Cersei calculated.

"No," Adam grabbed her by the shoulder, which he realised was the wrong thing to do as she concluded he was not on her side. "You think Tyrion asked the butcher's boy to kill Joffrey?"

"Perhaps not to kill, but to teach him a lesson," wildfire danced in Cersei's green eyes. "Either way, Tyrion is at fault."

"You are crazy," Adam was distraught that he could not dissuade Cersei off this course of madness despite all their best laid plans, including getting rid of Max/Sandor.

"And you are craven," Cersei gathered her skirts as she rose. "And I will not suffer it."

Zoe/ARYA

"Arya," Catelyn was surprised to see her daughter entering Winterfell with Jory beside her. "What on earth? Where is Ned?"

"Joffrey is dead," Zoe deadpanned with Catelyn covering her mouth and Jory nodding in acknowledgment to her inquisitive glance. "Tommen is now prince."

"Tell me everything," Catelyn ushered her inside. "And whose sword is that?"

"Mine," Zoe bit back furiously as the gates of Winterfell closed behind her.

 **EPISODE 4**

Zoe/ARYA

"Lord Tyrion," Catelyn welcomed the Imp into Winterfell as he had stopped in after visiting the Wall, for she had no reason to travel south since Bran was not maimed and she had only the letter from Lysa to question the Lannister's motives in Jon Arryn's death.

"Lady Catelyn," Tyrion did a little bow, with his entourage of Lannister men. "I apologise for not sending a raven, I had hoped to stay just a little bit before I return south."

"Of course," Catelyn said, as Zoe watched her mother show the Imp his accommodations.

"How's Jon?" Zoe asked, to Catelyn's silent fury.

"Not now, Arya," Catelyn was tight lipped.

"He is well," Tyrion was surprised. "Especially in the company of his uncle Benjen. If you would excuse me, I am tired from the ride and must rest."

Grace/SANSA

"One day your husband will sit on the Iron Throne," Septa Mordane instructed Grace as the two of them stood before the Iron Throne. "And you will have sons, a trial to be sure."

"I'm glad I could bring Lady," Grace said. "But why does she have to stay in my chambers?"

"A direwolf is not a pet," Septa Mordane reprimanded. "Now tell me what you know of the history of Westeros."

"What?" Grace frowned. "I don't know anything - "

"Sansa!" Septa Mordane began, as Grace sighed. "You know very well it began with…"

Adam/JAIME

"I bring a message for the king, from Lord Stark," Jory approached Adam in the corridor where he stood guard, giggling sounds coming from the chamber within.

"I will give it to him," Adam extended his hand. "But the king at this time is regrettably not to be disturbed."

Grace/SANSA

"Hi, Prince Tommen," Grace smiled, without a hint of guile with puzzled Cersei who still held suspicion deep in her heart for anyone around her lost firstborn, but as Tommen opened his mouth to reply. "Ooh, sorry, the tournament's about to start."

Grace sat beside Tommen as she watched the Mountain ride into the lists, a massive man riding a big horse who nodded to the king and took his place opposite Ser Hugh of the Vale, his identity she had been reliably informed by Septa Mordane, who was disappointed with how little Sansa had retained from her studies at Winterfell.

As the trumpets boomed Ser Hugh rode forth but the Mountain's lance came to strike him in the neck and his blue and silver armor glistened wetly with blood.

"Close your eyes!" Grace huddled Tommen from the view while Cersei's glee that the squire was dead was also puzzlement at Sansa's odd behaviour.

Max/SANDOR

Max glanced up from the mug of ale he was inhaling to see Tyrion enter the inn at the crossroads, with a group of Lannister men.

"Hey, Tyrion!" Max waved him over.

"What are you doing here?" Tyrion frowned.

"Didn't you hear? Joffrey's dead," Max took another swig of ale.

"What?" Tyrion took a seat, as the inn became suddenly hushed. "By whom?"

"The butcher's boy," Max repeated by rote, every detail ingrained into his memory. "It was an accident, but I came too late to save him. The bitch queen sent me away."

"What will you do now?" Tyrion was still reeling. "I had hoped for a good night but I must ride for the capital at once."

"Nah, stay," Max raised his mug. "He was a little shit. To Prince Tommen!"

 **EPISODE 5**

Grace/SANSA

"Sorry I'm late," Grace apologised to her father as she sat beside Septa Mordane who tutted. "What did I miss?"

"Ser Gregor is to face Ser Loras in the lists," Septa Mordane answered for Ned was in conversation with Jory, who by now had made his way back south having escorted Arya back to Winterfell.

"Oh, Loras," Grace's face brightened, glad Tommen wasn't around as Loras with his beautiful face rode up to her and presented her with a red rose. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Septa Mordane frowned at Grace's choice of words as she fondled the rose affectionately but pricked her fingers on the tiny thorns. "Ow…"

"Focus, Sansa," Septa Mordane advised, forcing a smile when Ned turned to check.

"A hundred gold dragons on the Mountain!" Littlefinger announced to the crowd.

Ser Gregor rode for Loras, but he was unhorsed by the Knight of Flowers' lance and crashed to the ground. Renly laughed while Littlefinger was dismayed after realising what had happened.

"What happened?" Grace asked, though the evidence was clear to see.

"Loras' mare was in heat," Littlefinger placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Gregor's stallion went wild with passion - "

Grace noticed her father turning to glance at her but Littlefinger removed his hand which she was glad for.

"Sword," Ser Gregor could be heard to growl as Loras was cheered by the crowd.

"No!" Grace wept, to see Ser Gregor behead his horse with his greatsword.

Ser Gregor advanced upon Loras, knocking him from his horse and bringing his greatsword down so that Loras was a bloody blur and women's screams rent the air, Grace's among them as Loras lay quivering in the dust while pale faced Renly rose as did so many among them king Robert.

"Clegane!" the king boomed in a voice that was meant for battlefields. "Ser Barristan!"

Barristan unsheathed his sword and went toe to toe with Ser Gregor, whose rage at having lost empowered him still but inbetween gasps from the crowd and Ser Loras' life leaking with his blood onto the ground, Barristan the Bold's reputation was not for naught as he brought an end to the hulking brute but not without sweating profusely for all his effort.

"Come at once, Sansa," Septa Mordane ushered but Grace remained by her father's side.

"Poor Loras," Grace wept for both her Knight of Flowers and Ser Gregor's horse, the latter almost comically headless upon the dirt.

* * *

"What?" Grace moaned as she was instructed to stay in her room on her father's orders.

"Your father has resigned the Handship," Jory informed her. "We are to leave at once."

Adam/JAIME

"Lord Stark," Adam found Ned and Grace/Sansa at the docks, for if Catelyn had not abducted Tyrion then no injury from Jaime's men would impair Ned from leaving. "I heard you resigned the Handship."

"Take your leave, Kingslayer," Eddard was in a foul mood. "I am returning to Winterfell."

"The king's ire will die down, you must see that," Adam said plaintively.

"I am not under your command nor am I under arrest for doing so," Ned reminded him. "Jory, take Sansa on board."

"Yes, my lord," Jory moved to obey with a sideways glance at the Kingslayer.

"Very well," Adam felt lost in a game of players that were increasingly spiraling out of control as he rode back to the Red Keep with Lannister men in his employ.

 **EPISODE 6**

"Lord Stark has left the capital," Adam overheard since he was one of the Kingsguard standing outside the doors to the small council, presumably Varys' voice speaking. "He and the Lady Sansa will travel by ship and likely disembark at White Harbor."

"Bloody Ned," Robert sloshed the wine in his goblet. "What am I to make of this? Dammit I know the girl has to die, but… where is Renly?"

"He offered to deliver Ser Loras' body to Highgarden," Littlefinger spoke up. "He was closest to the Knight of Flowers, after all."

"We should send Gregor's head to Mace Tyrell, so he knows the Mountain is dealt with once and for all," Robert suggested. "Piss knows what we need it for - "

"Send it to Dorne, Your Grace," suggested Varys. "After all, it is Prince Doran who most grievously holds Ser Gregor responsible for the death of Elia and her children."

"Yes," Robert chuckled. "A feat for the ages - we'll split the Mountain in two!"

 **EPISODE 7**

Grace/SANSA

"Why did we have to go?" Grace asked grumpily, having rather enjoyed living at King's Landing and hanging out with fashionable Clara/Myrcella who was of an age with her.

"Robert would kill an unborn child," Ned muttered. "I will not support him in this matter."

Adam/JAIME

"How is he?" Adam asked Ser Barristan who stood outside Robert's doors while Pycelle treated him with milk of the poppy.

"Not good," Barristan admitted. "He killed the boar that did it, though. Gods save us."

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Come, sweet child," Cersei led Clara from her rooms.

"Is Father dead?" Clara asked, as she followed along.

"Yes," Cersei's smile was as sweet as syrup.

Adam/JAIME

"All hail His Grace, King Tommen, First of His Name!"

Adam stood as part of the Kingsguard protecting his son/nephew, King Tommen who sat the Iron Throne with Cersei smiling as beautiful as sunlight while all the lords and ladies of the court bowed or curtsied.

"What is to be done about his betrothal?" Jaime asked Cersei.

"There is no betrothal," Cersei snapped. "If Ned Stark thinks the north would better suit him then he is welcome to it."

"But Sansa is promised - "

"Sansa is a stupid girl of little wiles," Cersei replied as the lords high and low made obeisance. "She would not do well here. Tommen's wife will be one under my control, one whom I pick."

"And who will be Hand of the King?" Jaime asked.

"Our father, of course," Cersei replied.

 **EPISODE 8**

Grace/SANSA

"Sansa!" Catelyn embraced her daughter who was quite unenthused. "First Arya, now - "

"Mum," Grace/Sansa interrupted as Catelyn frowned at the unusual greeting. "Dad's gone crazy. He took us out of King's Landing just cos the king wanted to kill a baby or something."

"Ned," Catelyn glanced up, relieved to see her husband returned. "Please leave nothing out of your tale."

"It is a long one," Ned admitted with a smile, glancing round at his children including Zoe/Arya. "I am glad to be home, Cat."

Adam/JAIME

"Ser Barristan," Cersei stood in front of the Iron Throne, ruling for Tommen in his absence who was playing with his cats in the Red Keep. "You have been loyal and just and the smallfolk look up to you. None could fault your years of skill as demonstrated in your duel against Ser Gregor."

"I was only doing my duty, Your Grace," Ser Barristan nodded, surprised to be called in front of the court where his place was by the king's side.

"It troubles me to say this," Cersei admitted. "But I am afraid we will need a replacement on the Kingsguard."

"What?" Ser Barristan frowned.

"Ser Jaime is to return to Casterly Rock," Cersei locked eyes with her brother. "It is King Tommen's decree and the small council consents."

"Ser Jaime?" Barristan was perplexed.

"Cersei," Adam trembled for he was losing power, here in the capital.

"Ser Jaime will ride at once," Cersei made sure her voice carried throughout the room. "That is all for today."

* * *

"Cersei," Adam made an attempt to reach her chambers but Sers Mandon Moore and Boros Blount blocked his path.

"Kingslayer," Mandon stared at him. "The Queen Regent has demanded you ride for the Rock. _At once_."

"Might I at least see Tommen? Or Myrcella?" Adam demanded.

"No," Ser Boros took a step forward. "Her Grace has made it quite clear you are no longer welcome in her presence or that of her children."

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Why'd you get rid of Jaime?" Clara asked, as Cersei drank some wine while Tommen was fitted for a new royal doublet in his own rooms.

"He was being a menace," Cersei said freely. "Father will thank me for giving him back his precious heir. Jaime has no brain for ruling, soon he will come crawling back to me."

Clara privately thought this was the last thing Adam was like to do, as he worshipped Tywin, was as loyal as Kevan and liked nothing better than to tell people what to do.

"Can I go to Winterfell? I want to see Sansa," Clara lied.

"No," Cersei was furious. "And don't ask me again."

 **EPISODE 9**

Adam/JAIME

Adam rode west along the goldroad, it not taking him long to see the red and gold banners of the Lannister lion where his father had made camp with pavilions and soldiers numbering in the thousands.

"Ser Jaime," nodded one of his father's knights. "Come this way."

A banquet was laid and a squire took his horse as Adam had left his white armor and cloak for whoever Cersei chose as his replacement and donned the golden armor and lion helmet he was fond of.

"Jaime," Lord Tywin rose, on his way to accept the position of Hand of the King, in a tone that contained no surprise in it. "You are headed to Casterly Rock."

"Yes," Adam was awed by Lord Tywin to meet him in person, the gold whiskers and shaved head and feared countenance for which he was known. Lord Tywin dismissed his retainers so that they were alone in the pavilion and sat opposite each other.

"Eat," Lord Tywin insisted. If this was his way of showing how pleased he was that he had received his heir, Adam would take it. "You must be famished."

"Father," Adam began, a mouthful of bread already being worked upon. "I have news."

"I hear Lord Stark has returned to Winterfell, and in his absence Robert is dead and Tommen takes the throne," Lord Tywin's eyes were green with gold, surveying Adam/Jaime without expression. "Joffrey did not care for you so why did it take Cersei so long to order you removed from the Kingsguard?"

"She hates me," Adam admitted. "But I would rather be by your side learning how to be a Lord of Casterly Rock."

"You'll learn from Kevan," Lord Tywin replied. "I will be dealing with the capital."

"Yes," Adam kept his eyes downcast, scared of his father's gaze and still wanting so dearly to find a father figure.

"And what is this news?" Lord Tywin moved only slightly and Adam yearned that he could not find solace in Lord Tywin's appreciation that he had his heir back.

"The Starks have returned to Winterfell, but Tommen will still need a wife," Adam began. "Sansa is a fine pick, docile and easily shepherded about. Also, Ned Stark's first born got on well with Myrcella. She is a sweet girl and could easily find herself Lady of Winterfell."

"And you?" Lord Tywin's eyes shone, for he had easily anticipated most if not all of what Adam/Jaime had to say. "You will need a wife."

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Grandfather," King Tommen squeaked in a voice that was part fear, part nervousness while Cersei admonished him by his side, whispering into his ear. "Erm, Lord Tywin…"

"Your Grace," Lord Tywin inclined his head as though nothing had gone wrong.

"I humbly appoint you king," Tommen brightened, then stuttered. "Hand of the King."

"I humbly accept, Your Grace," Lord Tywin bowed slightly, his mask of a face showing nothing of the slip his young grandson had made upon the Iron Throne.

Max/SANDOR

"Adam," Max frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here cos Cersei kicked me out," Adam replied, not displeased. "Are you here to reclaim your keep?"

"Yep," Max grinned ear to ear. "I get to be away from the bitch queen and I get some money at last."

Grace/SANSA

"Sansa," Catelyn called from her solar. "I have a raven from King's Landing."

"Go," Septa Mordane urged, for she was beyond distressed that Sansa seemed to have lost all ability to sing and sew overnight.

"OK," Grace dropped her needle as quick as Arya might and joined her mother.

"Close the door, please," Catelyn asked as Grace did so, where both wore furs though a fire burned in the grate. "It is from Lord Tywin, Hand of the King on behalf of the new king, Tommen. He invites you to court so that you and Tommen might be wed."

"Really?" Grace was doubtful. "But the queen doesn't want me to."

"Do _you_ want to, child?" Catelyn peered at her closely as Grace played dumb. "Will Tommen make you happy?"

"I wanted to marry Loras," Grace admitted. "But Tommen is cute, like a little brother."

"So your answer is yes," Catelyn's fears thudded into one, to send this sweet girl to the den of vipers. "I don't doubt the kingdom will be in good shape under Lord Tywin's rule, and he is unlikely to be murdered any time soon the same way Jon Arryn was. But if you consent, I will have you ride at once, child."

"Yay!" Grace was glad cos she'd get to see Clara/Myrcella again. "Thank you, mum!"

Zoe/ARYA

"If Sansa gets to go to King's Landing," Zoe said grumpily. "Why can't I see Jon at the Wall?"

"No, Arya," Catelyn was stubborn. "The Wall is no place for a child."

"What else am I supposed to do here?" Zoe flung Needle at her feet and stomped off.

"She is beyond her years, Ser Rodrik," Catelyn spoke to the castellan near at hand. "What am I to do with her?"

 **EPISODE 10**

Adam/JAIME

"Ser Jaime," Kevan smiled to see his nephew ride through the Lion's Mouth. "It is good to have you home."

"If only Father felt that way," Adam sighed as he removed his helmet.

"You must forgive your father," Kevan placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him into the main hall. "He loves you as he has received his heir back, you must know that."

"Yes," Adam admitted sorely. "What is news, uncle?"

"Sandor Clegane has inherited his brother's keep upon his death," Kevan took him through to a private room where a feast was laid and wine was poured into goblets by servants who scurried out. "The Iron Fleet continues to build their navy upon the stony shore. Under your father's leadership the coffers are full and the lords are prepared."

"I'm glad," Adam replied. "Teach me, uncle. I am quite prepared to be my father's son."

Clara/MYRCELLA

"Nonsense," Cersei was about to tear her hair out. "She is not going to Winterfell!"

"She is," Lord Tywin observed his daughter's musings. "Ned Stark's daughter has arrived in the capital. As long as we keep her safe, no harm will befall Myrcella in the north - "

"No!" Cersei yowled like a cat in heat. "I won't allow it!"

Lord Tywin sized her up as he stood before and she shrank quite placidly like the wicked witch of the west having a bucket of water thrown on her.

"Myrcella, if you would join the ladies accompanying you north," Lord Tywin did not move his gaze. "Doubtless the wheelhouse will be ready for you now."

"OK," Clara skipped to the door, feeling jubilant at her mother's capitulation before adding salt in the wound. "Thanks, grandfather. I'm really happy now."

Max/SANDOR

"Fuck, come on!" Max pulled the dog's reins from the kennels outside into the keep where he wanted them near while he ate but they barked and cried. "Jeez, stay outside and get wet, then."

Grace/SANSA

"Clara!" Grace cried, over the pounding of hooves she had to run closer to the wheelhouse being laden with fine gowns and dolls. "Myrcella!"

"Hi," Clara/Myrcella drew her up. "I'm leaving soon - "

"What? Why?" Grace's eyes went wide. "Where are you going?"

"To Winterfell," Clara had one foot inside the wheelhouse. "To marry Robb Stark."

"No! But what about me!" Grace squealed as the wheelhouse made its way down the lane and towards the gates.

"Sansa," Septa Mordane finally caught up to her, heaving. "Come this way. The king awaits you, you know."

"Aw, ok," Grace lumbered along, straightening her posture with a sharp word from her septa and trying not to feel too gloomy that her best friend in real life would be gone.

 **THE END**


End file.
